First Tears
by Magical Eyebrow Powers
Summary: Alfred realizes his feelings for Arthur- the hard way.. Summary sucks, story is a lot better, I guarantee! This is my first serious story on here, please be nice! UvU


First Tears

Alfred sat down at his computer quickly, excited to talk to Arthur, his best friend from England.

All-American-Hero: hi artie! :D

Keep-Calm-and-Carry-On: Hello Alfred, how are you?

The blonde chuckled to himself. It was like Arthur to actually call him Alfred and not Al or something like that, even after a year and a half of knowing him.

All-American-Hero: i'm awesome! wat about you, babe? oh, and call me alfie! ;P

Keep-Calm-and-Carry-On: You git, don't call me that! I'm doing well, thank you for asking, _**Alfred**_.

All-American-Hero: hahaha! i'm only kidding! :V so, how'd your thing go?

Alfred was referring to the Doctor Who marathon that his British friend had been planning for months.

Keep-Calm-and-Carry-On: Smashingly! I have a few pictures, would you like to see? :)

That little and rare emoticon made the corners of the American's mouth twitch. When Arthur was happy, he was happy. When Arthur was sad, he was sad. When Arthur was angry, he was angry. Alfred didn't know how to explain it, but his brother, Matthew, once said that it was either extreme gayness or extreme friendship. Alfred decided it was the latter, and continued on with his life. And yet, here he was today, imagining Arthur himself smiling on the other side of the screen. The thought brought a warm, fuzzy feeling with it. However, it was nothing sexual, just merriment.

All-American-Hero: would i?! you know I'd never pass up a chance to see your face! :D

Keep-Calm-and-Carry-On: Twit, who said I would be in them? Which I am, of course, but that is not the point! The pictures should be on their merry way.

"And now to play the waiting game.."Alfred thought aloud.

In a matter of seconds, a dozen photos arrived to his email. He admired each one, taking notice of the strange man who appeared in almost all of them. In one, he was even kissing Arthur on the cheek! Perhaps he was a relative?

All-American-Hero: yo arts, these are awesome, but who's the guy that shows up in almost every picture? he has shoulder length blonde hair, and some stubble. O.o

Keep-Calm-and-Carry-On: Oh, that would be my boyfriend, Francis. He recently discovered the joy of Doctor Who. Isn't that magnificent? Peculiar man he is, but I love him just the same.

Oh, ok, well that cleared things up- wait, boyfriend?

Alfred's world came crashing down. He felt like he was at his lowest, and no one was around to help him back up. This could not be happening. It just couldn't! Arthur had a boyfriend? He really didn't believe what he was reading, nor did he want to!

Alfred now knew what his feelings towards the Brit were. He knew now why he would mirror his emotions, and why his stomach would flutter when they talked, and why his face would flush when he saw pictures of him.

Alfred was in love with Arthur.

… But the feeling obviously was not mutual.

The heartbroken teen didn't know what to say. He had never had these feelings before. He'd console his brother and friends at times like these, but now he saw how truly painful it was. Who would comfort him? Who would tell him that everything was going to be okay, and that it's nothing to fret over? This hurt, a lot, and Alfred was going through it alone. "There are plenty of fish in the sea!" He could hear himself saying.

"But I only want one fish- Arthur Kirkland, the greatest most amazing fish in all the seven seas." He muttered before diverting his attention to the screen once more.

All-American-Hero: oh, well, uh, I gotta go. cya tomorrow.

Keep-Calm-and-Carry-On: Alfred, are you alright, love? I'm here if you need to talk, you know that right?

All-American-Hero: yeah, I know.. well, bye.

Before the other could say anything else, Alfred logged off.

He didn't know when or how, but he started crying. The hot tears rolling down his cheeks brought a strange form of comfort to him. Crying turned to bawling and he had to drag himself to his bed. Finally lying down, the tear stained boy realized just how much the crying had taken out of him.

"Oh, Arthur- why?" He choked out between sobs before falling asleep.

A/N- asdfghjkl;' so sorry! This is really short and pretty sucky, but hey at least I tried right? Gomen. UvU Eh, thanks for reading this far, I guess? I probably won't continue this because I's not like anyone's gonna read this so.. :V gracias


End file.
